In addition to the removal of stains, dirt, soil, grime, and grease from fabric, laundry detergent formulators have attempted to deliver a "fresh" or "clean" odor to washed clothing to provide an olfactory aesthetic benefit and to serve as a signal that the product is effective. Laundry detergent compositions, including rinse-added fabric softeners and dryer-added substrates, are currently formulated with perfiune and fragrance ingredients which are aesthetically pleasing to the consumer and which attempt to deliver a prolonged "fragrance" or "pleasurable smell" to fabric which has been laundered via automatic appliance.
Liquid laundry detergent compositions are typically formulated with adjunct materials which are designed and formulated to work in high or low density liquid laundry detergent compositions. For example, certain enzymes, bleaches, soil release agents, and dispersants which comprise granular laundry detergent compositions may not be compatible with liquid laundry detergent formulations. Therefore, liquid laundry detergents comprise adjunct materials which are especially designed to fit the special needs of liquid compositions.
Attempts have been made to deliver perfiume ingredients, especially fragrance raw material alcohols and ketones, which have an enduring fragrance benefit, from liquid laundry detergent compositions. The admixture of fragrance and perfume raw materials into a perfume component, which is subsequently added to the liquid laundry composition, may provide a short-term fragrance benefit, however, these materials have, in general, failed to provide a lasting fragrance benefit to fabric.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a fragrance delivery system wherein fragrance raw materials are delivered to fabric by way of a liquid laundry detergent composition comprising one or more pro-fragrance or pro-accord compounds having high substantivity and water dispersing properties which provides the cleaned clothing or fabric with a "fresh" or "clean" smell for a protracted period after washing. The aforementioned laundry detergent compositions are typically granular detergents or laundry bars